Steel Faces
by IronGirl337
Summary: A person is merely a product of their past, and to understand this teen who was thrown into the horrors of the apocalypse, Daryl must gain her trust before he can truly understand what hell on earth really is.
1. Lost and Found

Hearing the birds chatter in the trees was a comfort to the hunter as he stalked through the underbrush, crossbow at the ready. His eyes were constantly flashing around his surroundings, searching for a meal or one of the undead.

Daryl heard his companions behind him, ensuring that the perimeter of their newfound safehaven was safe. Rick, still shaken up by his son's near death experience, at least attempted to keep his steps as light as the hunter's. Thank god the kid survived. Shane, however, trudged through the underbrush fearing nothing in his path. Not beasts nor walkers.

Walkers. The dead that still wandered the earth. The rotting mobile corpses that only sought to devour any living flesh. Mangling. Mutilating. Murdering.

Daryl closed his eyes. These thoughts of these monsters couldn't invade his mind. Not when he had his real mission at hand: finding that little girl.

Sophia. She was still out there, only missing a couple of days. He couldn't give up hope yet. She had to still be alive. No. She _is_ still alive.

_Snap!_

Daryl's eyes whipped open and he held his hand up, signalling for Rick and Shane to stop. Daryl brought his crossbow to the level of his eyes, preparing to bring down anything that crossed his path. He had heard the sound come from behind a cluster of trees. Daryl quickly signalled for Rick and Shane to spread out in case there was a group of walkers like the

one they had encountered on the highway, they wouldn't want to get caught together.

Daryl quietly crept forward, his muscles poised to attack. To kill.

With a snarl, he quickly rounded the edge of the trees with his crossbow ready to fire. Daryl stopped short. The tip of his arrow was met by the tip of another.

Daryl was face to face with a young girl wielding a long white bow, its string not nearly as taut as her muscles. Her face muddled with fear and confusion.

She slowly started to lower her weapon, as did Daryl, as she realized that he wasn't going to murder her. Daryl found the same hardness in her face that he always wore around camp.

The girl's eyebrows furrowed slightly, her bow still prepared to strike at any moment, as she gazed into the somewhat kind steel-blue eyes. She saw a cold, unfeeling face surrounding these warm eyes, and it perplexed her. She cocked her head to the side.

Lowering his crossbow completely, Daryl was about to take a step closer to the frightened girl, thinking to himself how much of an animal she looked. Her tousled brown curls framing her wild hazel eyes that seemed to bore holes through him, her nose scrunched up in what looked to be anger. Tentatively reaching out a hand to reassure her, Daryl saw a form saunter up behind her.

_Pow!_

Daryl saw the girl's body lurch forward as Shane hit her solidly in the back of the head with the butt of his gun, his face unfeeling and determined.

"No!" Daryl heard Rick yell. All Daryl could do was stare down at the now limp body face down on the forest floor, her delicate hand still covering her white bow and her open quiver strewn around her. He regained his senses and bent down to feel her pulse while Rick lunged at Shane to stop the brute from bringing his gun back down on the girl. Daryl sighed. She was still alive, just unconscious.

While Rick was yelling at Shane for doing something as stupid as that, Daryl stared down at the young girl's face. There was something about her that confused him. This girl couldn't be out of her teens, yet here she was. Alone in the middle of nowhere, armed to the teeth, and ready to kill. Daryl grunted and stood up.

"What're we gunna do 'bout 'er? We just can't leave 'er," he said, narrowing his eyes at Shane who returned the glare.

Rick turned to Daryl, his fingers clenching the bridge of his nose. He sighed and said, "I guess we can take her back to the farm, but we don't know if she's dangerous."

"We could lock 'er up. In that shed thing Hershel's got."

"I guess that could work for now, or until we figure out who she is..." Rick trailed off.

Shane rolled his eyes and ambled away, his black shotgun slung over his shoulder.

Daryl let an annoyed puff of air escape from his nose as he narrowed his eyes again. He didn't trust Shane, there was just something off about that man. No matter. Daryl bent over and helped Rick gather up the girl's scattered arrows. Rick grabbed the now-full quiver and the white bow, along with slipping her army green pack off her back, while Daryl scooped the unconscious girl into his arms. He glanced down at her peaceful face, realized how much fear and anger he first saw there only minutes before.

There was something strange about this girl, but Daryl couldn't put his finger on what it was. He knew it wasn't the kind of feeling that he felt about the girls that he had fucked in the back of his pickup truck, but it was something.

Shaking his head and re-hardening his face, Daryl continued to trudge after Rick through the woods, wondering why he had lost one little girl that feared everything, and found another that everything feared.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading my very first Fanfiction. I do hope you enjoyed it. Please review or PM me with any suggestions to help me improve my writing for the future!**

**Thanks!**

**~Toni Starke**


	2. The Chains That Bind

The soft morning light filtering through the cracks in the boards on the rotting shed hit the girl's eyelids. Her eyes fluttered open, fully expecting to be up in a tree like she always did at night. Carefully shifting her weight, the girl tried to get more comfortable. Her head felt cloudy, as if there was something blocking the clarity she so craved. She tried to shake the feeling off, and cringed at the blinding pain that followed. She tried shifting her weight again, wincing at the pain, eyes shut tight.

_Clink. Clink._

She froze, all muscles taunt, and waited a moment before the pounding returned to her head.

All the girl wanted to do was to bury her head in her hands and shut out the rest of the world if but for a moment or two. She didn't care what was making that clinking noise, everything hurt.

_Clink. Clink. __Clink._

She winced again. This time the pain wasn't just from her head, it was from her wrists which were stuck behind her back and sticky with dried blood.

The girl hung her head and scowled. _Son of a bitch._ Those dumbasses she found in the woods had taken her captive. _Shit._ At least she hoped she hadn't been raped.

She sighed.

_Damn, there's gotta be a way to get out of these._

She squinted up towards the sun, peeking though the cracks on its ascent in the sky. The shed looked like it was built to be sturdy enough to last a long time, but old enough to have some boards rotted through. The girl could only hope that she was tethered to one of those.

Dropping her shoulder and clenching her teeth to smother her scream, the girl prepared to try to break the board behind her. If she fucked up her arm in the process, it was all in the name of freedom. She took a deep breath. 1. 2. 3. PULL.

The pain throbbing through her body, pushing her adrenaline to the max, blocked out the amount of noise she had made. She didn't care. Let them come. Let them try to stop her. She dared them. They were no match for her. She was stronger, faster, and smarter than any of them. They needed a group to survive, but she had been through more than all of them put together. The girl took another deep breath and clenched her teeth again. Let's do this.

Daryl had been walking back to his tent to gather some supplies for his search today, when he heard what sounded like chains clanking. He groaned inwardly. The group still hadn't decided what to do with the bitch. Shane just wanted to get rid of her as fast as possible, Dale felt bad about sending her back into the wild, Hershel was still upset about people being on his land, Rick thought that she should be talked to first, and Daryl, well, he wasn't really sure at this point. The look on her face when they squared off in those woods had made his stomach uneasy, probably because he knew that look. He had worn it so many times before. It was a look of hate and...

Daryl shook those memories away. He couldn't let them mess with his head, he had to stay focused on finding Sophia. He couldn't let some random bitch they found in the woods mess with his head while he still had a mission. Daryl heard the chains clank again, this time with a more violent attitude, so he set out to inform Rick that the girl was up and apparently pissed off about being chained up.

He chuckled to himself, thinking about what remarks Merle would've been making right about now. Bitches and shackles. He chuckled again.

Daryl let those thoughts circle his mind as he sauntered back into camp, the ever-present steely look on his face hiding those warm, steel-blue eyes that the girl had circling her mind as she feebly tried to escape her prison.

* * *

The three men made their way over to the shed, Rick leading the way, with Daryl sauntering close behind, and Shane's uneven swagger bringing up the rear. Daryl still couldn't get rid of the uneasy feeling that Shane gave him. Although it had been a week or so since Shane had returned without Otis and instead with a questionable alibi, Daryl still couldn't place his finger on what had gone down that night. Of course he had his theories, but he wasn't entirely sure what Shane's limits were. And that made him all the more cautious. Daryl then let his mind wander back to the woods, the hunting that he had to do, and the search he needed to complete. Regardless of what the others thought, Daryl knew that little girl was still out there. She had to be. The men were still a ways away from the shed, but Daryl could've heard those chains clanking from a mile away.

The girl was still thrashing around inside, desperately hoping that she could free herself simply by breaking whatever she was chained to. She stopped for a minute to catch her breath, letting her pounding head fall back against the wall. Maybe if she... _no_. She closed her eyes and sighed. That would be way too painful, and would be quite an inconvenience in this new world. That would only be a last resort. An annoyed sound left her throat and penetrated the silence that surrounded her prison. She could barely hear the birds.

In the distance, she heard a man's voice getting closer. It sounded like he was talking to someone. Someone who obviously wasn't fond of keeping her around. She could only catch snippets of the conversation. Something about "the girl could be dangerous" and "should keep her tied up until we know" and "should've gotten rid of her when we had the chance" and "but she's only a kid".

That last bit made the girl so mad. She was no kid. Not anymore.

The girl scowled at the ceiling. She had to get out _now_. She started squirming around, now trying to squeeze her thumb out of the shackles while she tried to break free simultaneously. Her movements were frantic now. The girl had already learned her lesson, don't trust anyone - especially men. In this new life, it didn't matter if they already were taken or not. Now, everything was much more primordial now. Savage even. Men took what they wanted and left as soon as they had come.

The girl didn't glance up as the door swung open, just continued her attempt to escape. She refused to even look at her captors, she wouldn't grant them that luxury. She would get herself free, get her pack and bow, and never look back. _Let them burn in hell._

The first thing Rick noticed when he entered the shed was the small form flailing about, still attached to the wall by his handcuffs. The second was the smell of blood stifling the small space. He frowned, not entirely sure what to make of the situation. The other two men filed into the room both surveying the girl, wondering what the hell was up with her. All Daryl could do was stare at the top of her head, trying to understand why she was doing this. She seemed possessed. What the hell was she doing? She must've realized by now that she couldn't break free. She was trapped. Daryl paused, mulling the word over in his head. _Trapped..._

Rick crouched down in front of her, and tried to command her attention, speaking softly so as to not startle her, "Hey, it's okay. You're safe. We won't hurt ya, but first, we gotta know who you are and what you were doing out there by yourself."

Nothing.

Rick sighed. "Please. Give us somethin' to work on. Something. Anything," he pleaded.

Nothing.

The girl continued her plight, and Rick backed off, not sure of what to make of this. Daryl narrowed his eyes, still trying to figure out what the hell this girl was. Rick leaned over to Shane, about to whisper something.

A new word popped into Daryl's head: animalistic. He had seen something like this before, it had been...

His thoughts were interrupted by Shane storming forward and getting in the girls face, yelling "Hey! When the man speaks to ya, ya listen! Ya hear me!"

Daryl swore he saw her hair stand on edge as she turned and got in Shane's face as she let out a bone chilling hiss. Shane leapt back. Daryl smiled behind his hand before going back to gnawing on his thumbnail. The girl promptly went back to struggling after Shane left her alone. Rick began discussing the girl's reaction in a hushed tone, but Daryl wasn't paying attention. He was too busy studying the strange girl. He now knew what she had reminded him of. She reminded him of a fox he had once found with its foot stuck in a bear trap. It was gnawing its own foot off to escape, and had snapped at him when he had tried to free it. This girl didn't like being trapped, and her red painted hands stood testimony to that. Daryl narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what to do, but also unwilling to take on the role of a leader. But of course, he would never admit that.

All of a sudden, the girl's entire demeanor changed. She paused and seemed to twist her body in a way that would give her more leverage. Daryl watched her take a deep, cleansing breath. What was she trying to do? Daryl narrowed his eyes. He wondered...would she really be willing to... The girl clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes closed. No she couldn't. She wouldn't. She couldn't possibly be that desperate. Another breath, and Daryl was lunging forward.

"No!" he grabbed her shoulder and slammed it into the wall behind her. "No!" he roared. She was going to break her bones to be able to wriggle free. Dislocate a couple joints. He knew it was going to be painful to watch, let alone feel. Daryl didn't know why he reacted like that, but he just couldn't watch this poor helpless creature do that. In response, the girl bared her teeth and let a low growl escape her throat, locking eyes with the hunter from the woods. He had foiled her plans. _Damn, these dumbasses are smart._

Rick looking questioningly at Daryl. He had never seen the hunter have such an outburst as this, let alone really talk at all. Shane looked a bit pissed off - like always.

"Gimme the keys, and get his ass outta here." Daryl nodded in Shane's direction, his hand still on the girl's shoulder. Shane glared at Daryl.

"Go," Rick said to Shane, and Shane left like an obedient dog with his tail between his legs. Rick moved quickly over to Daryl, hissing in his ear, "What are you planning to do?"

Daryl hissed back, "She ain't gonna hurt nobody. She's just scared."

Rick nodded, and passed the keys to Daryl. He walked back to the table by the entrance, intending to sit on it, but instead walked to the door. Rick decided to tell Shane to lock him and Daryl in there with the girl. But Daryl wasn't paying attention to Rick. He was looking at the girl's face. The clutter of emotions that were smeared across it were unreadable, but the confusion and fear overrode everything else. She wanted to know what he was doing.

"Yer gonna be good, okay?" he murmured as the keys clicked in the locks. Her eyes widened.

The second the handcuffs were removed, the girl leapt to a corner in the room, trying to get as far away from the men as she could. She had startled the men, for both then had a hand on their weapons, a crossbow and a baseball bat. The girl eyed them suspiciously before bringing her injured wrists into a patch of sunlight. The two men watched as she thoroughly inspected her still bleeding wrists and scowled at the damages. She plopped down on the floor and got to work. She pulled off the tee shirt she was wearing, now only sitting in an undershirt, and started tearing strips in it. She carefully wrapped the strips around her hands, almost as if she had done it before. Daryl's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and he glanced at Rick, who also was profusely confused. This bitch was sure full of tricks.

After inspecting her work, the girl sat straight up, legs crossed and hands in her lap, with an innocent look on her face. Daryl lowers his crossbow to his side as Rick once again walks forward and crouches a short distance away from the girl. Sighing, Rick begins again.

"Who are you?"

Daryl takes a position behind Rick as they both watch the girl's blank stare at Rick. Then her expression changes.

She tilts her head to the side, and stares at the ceiling for a moment, looking at the sun. She looks to be contemplating. Both men turn slightly to see what she is staring so intently at, then turn back to her. Suddenly, her hazel eyes dart back to Rick's blue. An impish smile plays on her lips, eyes sparkling with mischief.

_I am beautiful nightmare._

* * *

**I do feel bad about how long this took to get out. School's been rough and this is honestly going to be my least favorite chapter. I hope that my characterization of Daryl and Rick meet that of the original characters. The "beautiful nightmare" is a reference to Beyonce's song, "Beautiful Nightmare", but I felt it was fitting for who this mystery girl is. Please, any reviews are welcome. I want to make sure that this story makes some sort of sense, and if they're anything wrong here, please let me know. Thanks so much for reading, and I hope I can get the next chapter out in another week or so!**

**With love, Toni :3**


	3. Dangerous

Rick paced back and forth, thumb and index finger pinching the bridge of his nose. She had said nothing. Indicated nothing. Did nothing. Except that damn smile...

Rick had called the group together to decide what to do with the strange girl.

"Rick, we shouldn't treat her like that! Like she's an object that can be stored away in a locked cabinet," Dale said. "She's a human being, and she's probably scared out of her mind right now."

Shane piped up, "But we don't know how dangerous she is!"

"She's just a little girl! How dangerous can she be?"

"She had a weapon pointed right at one of our own!" Shane's temper was rising. "She would've killed him! And she could kill any of us if we let her go."

Glenn squeaked, "But she didn't." He turned to Daryl. "Did you say she seemed to be lowering her bow?"

Daryl grunted. "Yeah. But she's kinda like an animal at this point. She-"

Shane cut him off, "See? She's an animal. She's wild. She's dangerous. She fucking hissed at me for God's sake! What kinda human does that?"

Dale stepped forward. "Yes, but she didn't attack Rick or Daryl once they uncuffed her. You must've just frightened her or something."

Shane's face was reddening. "Oh, I frightened her? I-"

"Shane!" Rick had stopped pacing. Shane backed off a bit, still glaring at Dale.

"What if she has a group?" said T-Dog a little weakly, still recovering from the highway incident. Everyone looked at him. "What if they come looking for her? What'll we do then?"

Rick resumed pacing. "She was alone in the woods. Since she is so... little, if she had a group, someone would've been with her..."

"Unless she's that dangerous," Glenn finished.

The group was silent.

Daryl shifted his weight uneasily. She wasn't dangerous. He didn't know why, but he just had this gut feeling. Just from that look in her eye. Yeah she was animalistic, but animals don't just attack everything they see. Only when they're frightened, and even then they're not that insane.

Rick noticed Daryl's movement and walked over to him. Speaking in a hushed voice, he said, "What are you thinkin'?"

Daryl, startled by Rick asking him of all people what he thought paused before curtly replying, "She's scared. That's all."

Rick nodded, thinking. He turned back to the whole group and said, "I think we should wait a day or so, or at least until she starts talking." He turned to Daryl, lowering his voice again, said, "Why don't you go see what you can get out of her. She seemed to respond positively to you, might be greatful for your actions earlier."

The two men stared at each other for a moment before Rick walked off in the direction of his tent. The group slowly dispersed to their day's activities, a couple eying Daryl suspiciously. He scowled. They should mind their own damn business. So what if he did something nice for that bitch. He wasn't his brother and he didn't fucking like people thinking he was. He wasn't that fucking coldhearted. And he damn hoped that he never would be.

* * *

Daryl unlocked the door to the shed with one hand, the other balancing a plate with a chicken leg and some leftover mash potatoes on it. Daryl had figured that that bitch might be hungry, so he decided to grab her a couple scraps. Figured it might get her to act human or something after her reaction this morning.

It was mid-afternoon in late summer, so the shadows were already stretching across the grounds of the farm. It was cool, pleasant even, for the first time in weeks. The dog days of summer had passed. Daryl glanced up at the azure sky, before stepping into the now darkened shed and closing the door behind him. His eyes took a moment to adjust themselves, but looking around the small floorspace lined in light, the girl was nowhere in sight. _Damn, that bitch must be hiding in the shadows. _He grunted, slightly amused. _Smart bitch._

He laid his hand on his crossbow, just in case.

"Hey, bitch!" he called into the dark. "Got ya some lunch."

Daryl heard something shuffling in the rafters above him. Glancing up, he saw the light glinting off of two shiny orbs. The creature slowly rose up, staring down at him. It stepped off the rafters, dropped down thirty feet, and landed in a crouch in front of him.

Daryl blinked in surprise as the small form of the girl straightened up to her full height only feet in front of him. He glanced back up at her perch and back at her. _How the hell..._

The girl stared not at the food, but at the man's face, trying to decipher what he was thinking. She knew that he was astonished at that simple feat of hers, they always were. But here, it was more trying to figure out this guy's deal. He seemed to be a tough guy, but there was something about him that she just couldn't put her finger on.

Snapping out of his bewilderment, Daryl awkwardly held out the plate to her. She reached out for the plate, looking at him suspiciously. Taking the plate and never breaking eye contact, she made her way over to the chair at one end of the table by the door. She sat on the chair, bringing her legs up and crossing them. She looked at the food for a moment, analyzing it. Then very daintily, she picked up the chicken leg and began methodically eating it. Daryl sat on the other end of the table, studying the girl. She was wearing an old t-shirt, some stained jeans, and combat boots. Her hair was brown and curly, wildly framing her face. He noticed that she had a couple small scars travelling down her arms, peeking out from under her shirt. She had picked the bone clean. At this point, Daryl realized that he had forgotten a fork. He began to apologize, but she gave him a sidelong glance that shut him up. Taking the bone, she stuck it in the potatoes and swirled it around a bit, picking up some potato and using the bone as a makeshift spoon. Daryl quieted, mystified by her resourcefulness He would've never thought to do that. After eating most of the potatoes, the bone no longer became useful, so she licked it clean and stuck it behind her ear, now deciding to lick the plate clean. She did not want to miss even a morsel of the precious nutrients.

The girl now put down the plate, and pushed her chair away from the table to face the man in front of her, waiting.

Daryl put his hand up to his face, studying the strange girl, and the strange openness in her face. She looked human again. He debated what to ask first.

The girl stared intently at the man in front of her. She knew that she would have to start answering questions if she wanted to escape, especially since she had realized that the leader of the group had decided to get that stupid skin-headed brute away from her. She couldn't quite remember names, but she thought that she had remembered that that idiot's name began with an S or something like that. The man in front of her was obviously the muscle of the group, why else would he be allowed to go confront an unknown threat alone? The fact that he had a crossbow with him and seemed to have a layer of dirt covering his skin, she guessed that he may also be the food supply of the group. They all seemed to be strong, smart, and dedicated to the rest of the group that may exist outside of these walls. But overall, these men were not going to hurt her if she didn't threaten them first.

The man began to speak.

"So, uh, you don't talk?"

She shook her head. _No._

He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what to ask next. A 'Who are you' wouldn't work out.

"Uh, how old are you then?"

She held up ten fingers, then put down four. _Sixteen._

The man's eyes slightly widened.

"An' you were out there all by yerself?"

She looked sheepish, and nodded slighly. _Yeah..._

"No group then?"

She pulled her lips into a thin line and slowly shook her head, eyes looking a bit sad. _No, not anymore._

Daryl grunted and leaned back a bit, chewing on his thumbnail again.

He grinned, and sarcastically asked, "Are ya dangerous?" He wasn't ready for the response.

She grinned mischievously, tilting her head down a bit and staring out through her lashes. She looked proud, the Cheshire-Cat smile overtaking her innocent features. She placed her hands on the chair beside her and leaned forward slightly. Her hair fell across her face, making her features look grotesque and evil in the shadows. Her eyes burned.

_Only when I need to be._

* * *

Daryl hurriedly walked over to Rick, who looked surprised to see Daryl out of the shed so quickly. Daryl placed a hand on Rick's shoulder and leaned in to hiss something in his ear.

"Keep her locked up any longer, and we're all fucked."

And he walked away.

* * *

**Well, since I haven't gotten any reviews yet, I suppose that I'm either doing something totally right or incredibly wrong! Wasn't entirely sure what to write for that last bit, but felt it was kinda necessary to know that there's something that's hidden about this mystery girl. But what...**

**So glad that I got this one out as quick as I did. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Review and dream about what's going to happen next! (Because I honestly don't even know. :P lol)**

**Love the people who follow/favorite this. You guys rock! **

**Yours truly, Toni :D**


	4. Balancing Act

After the man had left, the girl had leapt back up to her perch on the beam. Leaning against the wall, she twirled the chicken bone around in her hands. He had said something after asking her if she was dangerous. Something that made her stomach churn. Not with fear, but with uncertainty.

His words still circled her mind: "Ima gonna get you outta here."

She didn't know why they had bothered her so much, but she just didn't get why anyone should care about her. Especially these people that she had just met. She scowled. They should not care about her. It just wasn't logical in this world. The moment you start allowing complete strangers into your group is the minute you're not gonna survive.

But the thing that really bothered her was the fact that that man seemed to really care about her wellbeing. No one had cared about her like that since Atlanta...

The girl sat straight up on the beam, legs dangling over the sides, fingering clawing into it for support. The memories washed back over her like a tsunami. She felt the fear. She felt the horror. Her back stiffened with the sudden rush of emotion, and her eyes stung with unshed tears. Her breathing became rushed and ragged. She clamped her eyes shut, trying to ward off the images. _No. No! I won't think of them! Not now! _She opened her eyes a bit, tears running down her face. _Not here. I need to be strong now. There will be a time for mourning, but that's not now._

The girl dug her fingernails into the wood. She forced herself to breath normal, but the tears kept flowing.

She bent forward and put her forehead down on the beam. She bit back a sob.

_But I miss them so much..._

* * *

Hershel sat in the dining room finally eating lunch and reading a book. He had been too busy running around with those people, trying to keep some sort of order on his farm. He wasn't exactly happy with how comfortable these people were getting on his farm. He needed to protect his family, and these people were so careless and haphazard. And as far as he was concerned, murders too. But that was another battle for another day. Hershel did not want to see that innocent little boy die because of Otis's mistake, may God bless his soul. He had checked out Carl this morning, and decided that he could start moving around a little more. However, he knew that that boy's mother wouldn't let him lift a finger if she had a say in it.

He smiled to himself and glanced over to the refrigerator. His wife's picture was hanging there. She was smiling. Hershel wished that these people would leave so he could get back to curing his family. He missed Annette.

Hershel was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the front door open and saw Rick walk in.

"Hello Rick. What's on your mind?" he greeted warmly.

Rick stopped across the table from Hershel, picking his words carefully. "I'm sorry that we have that girl in your shed," he began than shook his head. He tried again, "Her wrists are all cut up. Would you mind taking a look at her tomorrow morning?"

Hershel restrained himself from sighing. "Sure. I'm assuming that you would like me to wait for you and Daryl to be there before I start, correct?"

Rick nodded, solemn as a statue.

Hershel nodded, and stared at him, silently willing for Rick to leave so that he could finish his lunch in peace.

Rick got the message, nodded again, and slowly wandered his way out.

Maggie walked in, staring after Rick. She sat down opposite Hershel.

"Yes?"

Maggie looked at him, her green eyes staring at his blue. "Admit it, you kinda like having them here."

Hershel leaned forward, eyes burning. "I won't admit anything. I have to keep you girls safe, and these people are risky."

They both smirked. Maggie stared out the window, watching the visitors set up their camp. "I'm going to need to run to town soon."

"Wait a couple more days, we can last. I don't want you running around with these people mullin' around." She looked at him. "That's an order miss."

Maggie rolled her eyes at him. "Well, sir," she said sarcastically, "I'm going to go catch some chickens with Beth, if that's alright with you."

He smiled. "Don't forget a couple extra for mom and Shawn."

She smiled back and went out the front door.

Hershel sighed. He really didn't like all these people on his farm. But it was always nice to meet new people. Shaking his head, Hershel resumed reading _The Red Badge of Courage _and eating his salad.

* * *

The girl had grown tired of practicing her routines on the beam. Cartwheels and backflips and somersaults and such can only entertain oneself for so long. She hung upside down and sighed. What to do... What to do...

"CARL!"

The girl sat up, interest piqued.

"CAARRLL!"

She stood up on the beam and walked over to the wall that the scream was coming from and peeked out from between the cracks. There was a gaunt woman literally spinning around camp looking worried. Her hair was stringy brown and she walked with an air of superiority. The girl smirked. _What a bitch._ She shifted her view, balancing on her toes as she shuffled around one of the horizontal planks that held the siding on. If she leaned slightly backwards, the girl would drop thirty feet and land on her back. A young boy came into view, with two other girls in tow, one blonde the other brunette. The stringy woman ran over to the boy, presumably Carl, and started scolding him and then the two other women behind him. Both had wire baskets full of hay in their hands. _Eggs maybe? _The stringy woman pulled the protesting boy back to the house as the leader suddenly walked up behind the family. The girl guessed that that was his family. The three disappeared into the house, eventually followed by the other two.

While she was busy spying on the group, counting how many different people she saw, the girl didn't hear the door open.

Daryl walked into the shed when something caught his eye. There was that girl. Thirty feet in the air. Balancing on her toes. On a half inch piece of wood. His mouth fell open. There was no humanely way that anyone could possibly accomplish that.

The girl felt like something was watching her, so she turned her head to look around, still balancing on the edge. She noticed Daryl. She turned white. She hadn't intended to let any of the people know her special set of skills. The ones that had let her survive for so long in this hellish world.

Daryl overcame his bewilderment, and awkwardly looked down to the bedding that he was holding. The girl still stared at him, absolutely terrified.

"I, uh, figured that, uh, you might need something more, um, comfortable to sleep on, ya know, instead of the straw in the, um, corner, yeah." Daryl held out the pillow and comforter that he grabbed from Hershel's house. He didn't know why he did it, but the way the girl had acted before had just stuck him as intriguing. He still didn't know what was up with her, she was still a mystery, and most of the camp was afraid of her due to Shane's lies. And as per Rick's orders, they needed to give the girl someone to trust if she was to be of any use to them, and somehow Daryl had gotten stuck with the responsibility. He didn't even fucking think of brining her a pillow! That was Carol's idea. He still needed to find Sophia, and maybe, just maybe, this girl might be of some use to him. If she can survive on her own out there, she must be a good hunter. The group definitely needed another one, Daryl couldn't catch all of the food by himself. He was just one guy.

The girl finally snapped out her fright, taking a breath and step backwards off of the narrow ledge. She landed on her right foot and nimbly turned to face the kind man. Her face was contorted with confusion. Why the hell should he care about her, she hadn't told him anything, hadn't given him anything, any reason to help her.

She cautiously took the two items from him, tucking each under her arm, still eying the man suspiciously. He shifted under her hazel eyes' piercing gaze, one of the few traits of her past life that had carried over. She leaned to the right slightly, eying the door behind him. _Soooo... When can I..._

Daryl noticed her gaze, and remembered his cool exterior. "Oh." He paused. "Rick said he's gonna talk to the rest of the group before..." he trailed off, her gaze back on him, still perplexed, but more trusting.

She nodded, now away from the man, biting her lip. _I understand._

She suddenly looked back up at Daryl, furrowing her eyebrows and pursing her lips, as if she was trying to remember something. She raised the arm holding the pillow slightly, pointed at Daryl. _And you're..._

Somehow, Daryl got her meaning, finishing her sentence with his name.

She grinned. Happy to have a friend.

Daryl's lopsided smile made a brief appearance before disappearing again. He gestured up to her perch. "So how did you..." He was really curious about how the hell that bitch got up there.

She bit her lip and glanced to the side, hugging her arms to herself best she could. She looked back at him, worried. Daryl nodded. He think he got it now. The girl was mute. She _couldn't _talk, even if she wanted to. He had heard of these people, never thought he would meet one. He nodded again, turning to leave.

"Well, night," he said over his shoulder.

She waved, beaming again. _Night, Daryl._

The door closed, and she was alone again. She looked around again, the room suddenly feeling quite small. Laying the blanket down on the ground, she placed the pillow in the middle and fashioned a makeshift sack out of it. She slipped her small, muscular frame through the opening, and nimbly leapt from small ledge to small ledge, gripping notches in the boards to help her ascension. She moved like a cat, easily getting herself back up to her beam. She straddled the beam, and began to make her bed. She shook her head. She wanted to talk, but she couldn't. She wouldn't. Not after what happened in Atlanta. Another tear slipped down her cheek. She blinked it away.

This was her family now, and she had to accept that.

* * *

**AHH! Another mysterious chapter about "the girl"... So glad that this got out so quickly. :P They're getting easier and easier to write.**

**For those two people who wrote me reviews, I LOVE YOU BOTH. You have NO idea how happy you made me when I read them.**

**Anyways, Favorite/Follow/Review/etc/etc/etc. Keep reading! There's A LOT more good stuff to come!**

**Love you all!**

**~Toni**


	5. Sealed in Blood

**Hello all! I feel really bad for not updating soon. Finals and writer's block consumed my days. But fear no more my chickadees, for this is a nice long chapter for y'all. Things are going to pick up from here on out with the girl learning more every day. (Yay action!) Hope you enjoy this chapter full of friendship, trust, and fear. Keep reviewing! The reviews keep me going through the dark times of writer's block. Dun dun dun!**

**Enjoy, my chickadees! Love, Toni :3**

* * *

The sunlight of a new day filtered through the slits in the walls of the shed, leaving long trails of light across the girl's face. Her eyes fluttered open, remembering where she was. She wiggled herself around so that the light didn't touch her eyelids. She was safe here, so she didn't have to worry about getting up right away to get a head start. She snuggled down into the warm comforter, smiling at the fact that this was the first day that she could sleep in since even before this all started. Actually, she had never really slept in, always having to go to early practices and such. This was nice. Now the girl understood why her old friends liked it so much. She frowned. She didn't want to remember now, she was happy again. Sleepily, she pushed those memories away.

After the camp woke up for breakfast, Rick decided to hold a mini-meeting between him, Daryl, and Hershel. Rick wanted to quickly brief the men before bringing someone new in to meet the girl after her bad reaction with Shane.

"Alright, how should we do this," Rick half said to himself.

Daryl looked ticked off for having to discuss how to confront this girl. She's only a kid, and she's scared. That's all. They don't need a game plan to go in there and bandage her fucking wrists up. Daryl frowned. Then again, she didn't seem to be the most friendly person in the world neither.

Hershel spoke up, "Well, you did say that she's a little irrational, correct?" Rick nodded, Daryl scowled. Hershel continued, "But Daryl seems to have a calming effect on her, right?"

Daryl frowned again. He didn't like where this was going. He took a step forward, making angry gestures with his hands. "Look. I ain't nobody's fucking shrink or nothin'. Just 'cuz I went in there twice an' she didn't kill me or nothin' don't mean shit! I ain't gonna be no security blanket for that bitch. I-"

Rick took a step towards the man, hand outstretched to calm him. "Hey, we don't know why, but she must identify with you or something. We're just asking you to go in there and make sure that she knows that we want to help here. That's all."

Their eyes locked, the sky blue meeting the steel blue. The latter sighed.

"Fine. Just... be careful." He stalked off, crossbow in one hand, the key in the other.

Rick and Hershel quickly glanced at each other, then back at the hunched square shoulders of the hunter retreating to the girl's prison.

Daryl walked up to door of the shed, unlocked the bolt, and prepared himself for what amazing feat he was going to catch her in the middle of this time. He opened the door and cautiously glanced in. Replacing the key in his hand with a small flashlight, Daryl stepped inside. He saw her immediately. Well, her nest.

On the beam he first saw her standing on, there was this great bundle of the sheets that he had brought the night before. They were all held securely to the beam with a belt. At one end, Daryl could barely make out a little brown mess of hair. He smiled and shined the flashlight on the spot.

"Wakey wakey."

The bundle groaned and squirmed.

"C'mon. Time to get up."

Another groan. The girl did not want to get up. Sleep was so nice...

Daryl smirked. He figured that she was obviously used to waking up in danger. So he would give her danger.

He loaded his crossbow. "Get. Up." _SPRANG!_ The crossbow hit the crossbeam a couple inches away from the top of her head.

The girl bolted up, sleep still clouding her eyes. She noticed the arrow, narrowed her eyes at it. _Fucking dumbass..._ An evil glance was thrown at the hunter, along with a tongue stuck out.

"Now, are you gonna get your ass down here or am I gonna get another shot off?" he smirked.

One overly dramatic eye roll and a quick release of the belt, the girl was sitting on the floor of the shed, sheets still engulfing her. Her eyes burned with mock hate.

_Sooo... Why am I up?_

Daryl crouched down, steel-blue level with the hazel.

He struggled with what he was told to report, knowing that it wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear. "Um, well, our..." The girl looked at him earnestly. Hoping, praying, that she may be freed. "Well, look. Hershel's gonna come in 'ere with Rick ta look at your wrists. 'Kay?"

The eyebrows furrowed, the eyes widened, then narrowed, face relaxed then the jaw clenched. She looked back at Daryl, and made a short stabbing motion with her finger while scrunching up her nose. Then she gestured to where she was chained a day earlier. Daryl think he understood.

"Who, Shane? The guy who you hissed at?" She bit her lip and glanced to the side. "Nah, he ain't gonna bother ya in here. Rick's a bunch nicer, an' Hershel's harmless."

She still looked worried. Daryl hesitantly reached out and touched her shoulder. She flinched, and looked back at him. "Don't worry, we ain't gonna hurt ya."

Her face was still clouded with worry, but she nodded. She trusted him. _Alright. I'll be good._

Daryl smiled. He stood up and walked to the door. He stopped and glanced back at the girl. Her small form was staring earnestly at the door. Daryl looked down as he quickly exited. He hated feeling guilty. Besides, the guilt reminded him that he still had to go find Sophia.

* * *

Daryl unlocked the door, and glanced back at Hershel and Rick. They all had agreed to treat her like she was human, but still take the precautions that one would around a wild animal. No sudden noises. No sudden movements. Nothing that could possibly spook her. Daryl took a breath, unlocked the door and walked in.

The blankets were neatly folded on the table, two chairs placed at the table, and there she was, hanging upside-down from her beam. She smiled when she saw her friend. As the next man walked through the door, the girl leapt backwards off the beam, doing a perfect dismount. She landed and looked cautiously at this new man. She guessed this might be Hershel. An older man with white hair and hard, sad eyes. A soft smile crept across her face. Then she noticed the sunshine through the open door. The girl took a step to the side, yearning to feel a breeze from the outside world. Her eyes shone with want, for the air was her element. The sky was her home. The girl's fantasy was brought to an abrupt halt when the final man, Rick, slammed the door shut, and gave her a look. Startled, the girl took a step back and tried to regain her composure. She fidgeted before standing stock straight, hands clasped, head ducked.

The silence was deafening.

The girl's eyes flickered up to watch as Hershel placed his medical bag on the table and began to pull out a couple of things. Rick stood guard by the door, Daryl a few feet from the table, chewing his thumbnail. Hershel looked over at the girl. She did look afraid. Whether it be from the world, the men, or just simply the unknown, she was scared. However, he knew for a fact from the moment he saw the glimmer of hope in her eyes that this girl was not inherently dangerous. Hershel pulled out one chair, and sat in it. He pushed out the other chair to face his, and gestured for the girl to sit. Eying the two unknown men, she stepped forward, always on her toes. She daintily perched in the chair, wide eyes questioning. _What now?_

Hershel held out his hands. "First, let me examine your wrists to see how much work needs to be done."

She nodded. _Yes_,_ of course._ The girl held out her wrists, hastily tied up with scraps of cloth.

Hershel let out a long sigh when he saw them, but methodically began unwrapping the blood-soaked cloth. The girl winced when the last of it was pulled off, bits of the scab coming off with the cloth. Rick had automatically reached for his gun, ready in case she flew into a rage. He was genuinely surprise when she didn't. After Hershel had unwrapped both wrists, he examined the pus-filled wounds. The girl had tried to clean them out best she could with the little water she had, but they still needed to be disinfected. Hershel reached into his bag and pulled out some tweezers.

"I'm going to have to pull off the scab, okay? There might still be something in there irritating the wound, which is why the scab is yellow. I'll disinfect it with some peroxide after, and wrap it good. But the bandage will have to be changed every so often, okay?"

The girl nodded. _Yes sir, I understand. __I'm ready._

Hershel nodded. "Alright, here we go."

Hershel had decided that pulling the scab off quickly would be the best for all in the room. He just hoped that it would come off cleanly. But of course, it did not.

The scab was tough and already calloused. A day of waiting was not the smartest course of action. Yet, the girl held her ground. She did not scream or cry. She bit her lip and stared at her now sticky wrists. The pus oozing down her outstretched hand and onto the floor. Mixing with the fresh blood, and carrying some of the old with it. Rick had to turn around. Both the sight and the smell was getting to him. Daryl just watched her face. Calm, determined, curious. She watched as Hershel pealed the last scab off, and deposited it in a small dish. He grabbed the peroxide and looked up at her. She nodded. He took her hand and began to pour the peroxide. She bit her lip as the bubbles disinfected the wound. Hershel rinsed the peroxide off with some water and picked up the roll of gauze. He began to simply wrap the gauze around her wrist, but the girl reached out and touched the elder man's hand.

All eyes were on her now. Everyone froze. What was she up to? The girl's face was completely calm, focused even. She seemed to be perfectly at ease in the presence of the medic. She smiled, and began to traced her finger around her hand. Looping around the wrist, across the palm, through the index and thumb twice. Now, change direction by going around the thumb and back across the palm. Around and around the finger went. Elegantly. Purposefully. Expertly. She had wrapped her wrist like this before; Hershel could tell. This was a common binding for a sprained wrist. It provided support to the wrist as it healed, as well as protecting the palm and allowing for a better overall grip. Hershel bound both her wrists according to her silent directions. Nearly every time he made a loop, she would tighten it up and encourage him to make it tighter and tighter. Hershel realized at the end just how ingenius her technique was. Not only would it stop the bleeding, but this binding would also allow for the soft tissue to heal as well. This girl obviously knew her way around muscles and ligaments.

Hershel smiled at the girl and began to pack his supplies. The girl reached out to touch his shoulder, she could feel his muscles tense slightly at her touch. The old man looked at her. Her warm smile engulfed his mourning heart like a warm towel on a dreary day. Her face reminded him so of Annette's. Hershel had heard rumors of the girl's violent nature, but he had a hard time believing that such a sweet face could do such a thing. She was not as dangerous as Shane made her seem to be. The girl took a step back and Hershel continued packing his things.

The girl met eyes with Rick. He looked like he didn't want to trust her but could find to reason to back that. She smiled at him. The girl was having a grand time. She had made a new friend, so why wouldn't she be in a good mood? Rick gave a weak smile back, and quickly looked to Daryl to confirm that they were leaving. Hershel picked up his bag and smiled again at the girl, somewhat sad that she was trapped in the shed. Rick opened the door and stepped out, holding it open for the elder man. Daryl began to walk toward the door, but paused for a moment. He glanced at the girl again.

Her eyes were glistening. She was craning her neck to catch a glimpse of the sunshine outside. She looked alive. A small breeze swept through the open door, and the moment it touched her face, she beamed. The girl glowed. She didn't belong cooped up in this shed. She belonged out in the world, regardless of it's current level of hell. She didn't even notice the sad look on her friend's face as he exited, his mind off on his mission. She was loving every second of her taste of the sky.

Rick saw the joy in her face, and for the sake of his brother's pride, he slammed the door again.

The girl's shoulders slumped as she slowly sank to the floor. She hung her head and brought her knees to her chest.

All she wanted right now was a taste of her sky, and even that was denied to her. These captors weren't breaking her, they were only breaking her spirit.

Her mamma had always said that she was born _un_ _pesce volante_.

* * *

With a good portion of the farm's defenses out searching for Sophia, only a handful of men were left on the farm. Hershel and Jimmy had left earlier that morning to go on border patrol. Dale was perched atop his RV. Shane was storming around like normal, acting as if he was in charge of the camp while Rick was away. And Glenn, Glenn was sitting at the picnic table with Carol, idling chatting while peeling potatoes for dinner. Glenn glanced over to the shed where that strange girl he kept hearing about was being held. He had seen her briefly when Daryl had carried her back, unconscious and broken, and he knew that Shane thought she was a worthless piece of shit that should be put down like an animal, but the shy boy had also heard that she really wasn't too terribly mean. Apparently the girl was just a scared teen who apparently went through hell and back again. Glenn also knew that Daryl had asked him to bring the girl some food since Daryl had forgotten. Only problem was that Glenn was scared straight to go confront this supposedly dangerous being.

Carol noticed the look of concern on the boy's face. "What do you think they're going to do with her?"

Glenn glanced back at Carol, hesitating. "Well, I know that Daryl seems to like having her around. But since Shane absolutely hates her, she's probably going to be stuck in that shed for a while. Or at least until Rick decides who to listen to." He paused. "Daryl had asked me to bring her some food 'cause he forgot."

Carol stopped and looked at the boy. "So why haven't you?"

He sighed, "Because I'm afraid to go in there. She's been good for Daryl and Hershel, but with Shane, she-"

"But that's Shane." Carol continued peeling. "He's a bit of a brute, and he probably just scared her. As long as you don't startle her, you should be fine. At least that's what I remember hearing Rick saying."

Glenn sighed again. "Alright. I'll try not to. But I don't know how well that'll work. She's used to seeing Daryl all the time, I'm just worried about how she'll react to me." Carol looked up at him as he formulated how he was going to go about this. Glenn nodded and walked off to prepare a plate for the mystery girl.

A while later, Glenn had prepared a small plate of eggs, toast, sausage, and a potato pancake and began to head over to the shed. He had his rifle slung over his shoulder just in case, and was giving himself a pep talk about going in there. Shane had noticed the boy shaking and decided to take advantage of it. The man stalked over to the boy, and towered over him.

"Where d'ya think yer goin'?" he demanded.

Glenn jumped. "Oh. Well, I'm.." Shane raised an eyebrow, glaring at the boy. Glenn cleared his throat. His words tumbled out, "Daryl had asked me to bring the girl some food."

Shane chuckled. "Did he also ask you ta bring 'er a teddy bear?"

"Well, no... but-"

"No. 'Cause she's dang'rous. Don't know why yer goin' over there by yerself." The man grinned. "Here, lemme take that over t-"

Glenn took a small step back, holding the plate tighter. "I wouldn't think that would be a good idea, with her last reaction to you and all..." he stammered, faltering under Shane's glare, "but, if you want to stand guard or something, I would really appreciate it..."

Shane grinned again, more maliciously this time. "Sounds good. Let's go."

The two men walked over to the shed, Shane leading the way. They had agreed that Glenn would go inside and give the food to the girl while Shane stood guard outside. If anything were to go wrong, all Glenn would have to do was yell and Shane would rush in to put the girl in her place. Shane was looking forward to beating that girl into submission. He knew that the boy was skittish. He knew that the girl was sneaky. He just hoped that the girl would act according to his master plan.

The two nodded at each other as Shane opened the door for the boy and closed it behind him. Glenn stood on the threshold for a moment, not realizing how dark it would be in the shed. He blinked the dots of sunshine from his vision and looked around. Now he was afraid. He couldn't see the girl anywhere. He looked around the small room. There were sheets on the table, and blood on the floor, but there was no girl. Glenn took a cautious step forward. She had to be here, but what if she was just waiting to attack him? What if she was really as dangerous as Shane had said? No, he couldn't think like that.

"Hello?" Nothing. Glenn took a step back. "I'll just leave your breakfast on the table here if you want..."

Breakfast? Did that new guy say breakfast?

"I'll be leaving now, okay? I guess you can jus-"

THUMP. The impishly grinning girl landed but a foot in front of the quivering boy. The boy nearly hit the ceiling. But her breakfast hit the floor. Glenn dropped the girl's breakfast with a yelp and reached for his gun, pointing it at her heart. The fear in his eyes screamed at her. The gun frightened the girl. She did not like guns being pointed at her. She was not about to relive that last day in Atlanta all over again. Never again.

She leapt back a couple of feet and let out another bone chilling hiss. Her face contorted into a snarl while she went into defense mode. She arched her back and squared her shoulders, crouching over as she made claws with her hands, making herself look bigger, more menacing. She let out another hiss as she bounced on her toes, ready to spring.

Shane had heard the yelp. That was all he needed to gain entry into the shed. He rushed in, brandishing his black shotgun. He zoned in on the girl and started yelling. All the girl knew was that there was this asshole again. This time he had a gun. He was aiming at her head.

The girl crouched lower. She let out a menacing growl and backed into the shadows. Her kind intentions were gone. Her need to be free was forgotten. All she wanted now was for _him_ to leave.

The man continued to yell. He wouldn't stop. The girl was frightened. She was terrified. She didn't know what to do.

He wouldn't back off.

He kept advancing. Gaining on her. Screaming at her.

The girl didn't know what to do. She was frozen. Inhumane growls kept escaping her throat.

And then she saw it.

The door. The door was open. The door was open, and she knew how to get to it.

She faked left and leapt under his raised arm.

One foot on the table. A hand.

Shane saw where she was going. He could not let her get away. Shane spun around, catching the girl and flinging her across the room.

The girl hit the floor with a thud and quickly sprung back on her feet. She was mad now. While he was regaining his stance, the girl lunged. She wanted to knock him over. She wanted a chance to get out. To be free.

But Shane was ready. He dropped his shotgun and grabbed the girl's shoulder.

The girl could feel the bruises blooming as her back hit the floor with a deafening thud.

She gave Shane a well-placed punch in his stomach. The girl scrambled to regain her footing.

Shane was mad. He grabbed the girl's heel and lifted her up. The man spun around, the girl's foot in his hands. He let go of her and flung her against the wall. The popping of her joints was audible to the small Asian boy cowering in the corner.

The girl fell to the ground with a thud. On all fours, the girl tried to ignore the pain shooting through her body and the blood that was sticking to her clothes. Her breath was labored. Ragged. Almost inexistant.

Shane was standing, looming over the hunched figured.

She knew what she had to do.

The brute lunged. The girl dodged. Glenn watched helplessly as the girl ducked under Shane's outstretched arm. She leapt nimbly across the room. The girl's feet hit the table, her body stretched across the air. Leaping wall to wall, the girl was able to alight herself in the upper corner of the shed. She pulled herself into it as much as she could. To be as far away from him as possible. To be safe.

The girl hissed again. Her features contorted into a strange demonic faces.

She was animal.

Shane frowned and cursed her. He stormed out with the boy on his heels.

The door slamming behind.

The blood of her wrists ran down her arms, the bruises littered her body, and the tears flowed down her face.

The girl was angry. She had but one question on her mind:

_Why me?_


	6. Survivor

**Hello my Chickadees! I deeply apologize for my prolonged absence. I never intended to be gone so long, but between Fire Academy (YES! I passed my Firefighter 1 test and now qualify for my senior department! Well, only another year or so to wait until I can actually apply...) and summer reading homework (Ew.) my summer has been quite hectic. This chapter is mostly filler, putting events into perspective and all. NEXT chapter should have some _interesting _event occur... Thank you all for reading! Love you all! Read/review please! ~Toni**

* * *

He really needed to stop thinking. He needed to focus. If he didn't, he would get killed out here. Then what would the group do? Carol and Dale and Glenn and that girl...

Daryl shook his head. He could not let her sad eyes mess with his head. His first priority was to find Sophia. Nothing more. He would deal with the girl later.

Yet, Daryl couldn't help but remember the look she had on her face every time she saw a glimpse of the sky. She obviously did not want to be in that shed. Daryl was surprise that she hadn't figured out a way to escape, especially after how she had acted yesterday...

Daryl stopped. _Why hasn't she escaped yet? She's obviously smart enough, so why?_

CRACK. Daryl spun around, shooting a walker between the eyes. The hunter sauntered over to the corpse, yanking the arrow free and wiping the goo on his pants. He reloaded his crossbow and kept pushing forward, letting his mind wander on how to convince Rick to let that bitch have her damn sky.

Daryl continued trudging through the woods for a few more hours. He was close to giving up his search when he came across an old farmhouse. It was clearly abandoned by the living, but the dead were another matter.

The hunter kicked in the front door, crossbow at the ready. Nothing. He slowly went through the house, inspecting the rooms of the lower floor, one by one. Peering into closets and whispering the little girl's name. Daryl made his way into the kitchen. He spotted an open can of sardines in the trashcan, and picked it up. The little bit of liquid in it still smelled somewhat fresh. Daryl scanned the room. The pantry door was slightly open. The hunter cautiously made his way over. He silently cursed. _Shit. N__othing. Nothin' interestin' worth taki-_

Daryl froze. At the bottom of the pantry, there was a little nest of blankets. A little Sophia-sized nest. It couldn't have been more than a day or so since she had last stayed there. Daryl rushed to the open back door. He ran outside, and yelled the little girl's name. Once, twice, three times. Desperately hoping that she might hear him. His eyes spotted something white in the bushes. He slowly walked forward. There were dozens of them.

Daryl may not be the smartest man out there, but he knew what this beautiful thing was: _ Cherokee Rose._

The hunter slowly bent down, gingerly touching the petals. This is the rose that legend says grew where the Cherokee mothers' tears fell after losing their children. A sad smile spread across his face as he gently plucked one from its bush for the mourning mother.

* * *

Glenn had rushed away from the shed. He couldn't think right. It just didn't make sense. The girl seemed so evil, her face twisted into those cruel expressions, but she never really seemed to attack Shane. All of the rumors about how dangerous she was seemed all the more true, but Dale's insistence that she may just be scared seemed true as well. Glenn shook his head. All these round about thoughts were making his head hurt.

Just as he got back to Dale's RV, Glenn's train of thought was intercepted by Hershel's daughter. Glenn couldn't remember her name, nor did he get a chance to ask.

"I'm makin' a run into town, wanna come?"

God was she hot. Glenn was speechless, and managed a nod.

"Great. I'll go get the horses." And with that, she was gone.

Glenn blinked. "Did she say horses?" He shook his head. Maybe getting away from the farm would be a good idea. Glenn gulped when he thought of how Daryl might react when he returned.

After gathering his things for the run, Glenn grabbed his binoculars, pretending to be scanning the perimeter. Instead he was ogling the farmer's daughter on her horse. Glenn almost jumped out of his skin when Lori suddenly stepped in front of the lenses.

"Here's the list of things that we need," she declared in a no-nonsense tone.

Glenn sighed, as he began reading the list.

Lori began to turn away, then thought better of it. She turned back to face the wide-eyed Glenn. "There is something else I need you to pick up." She handed him another list. Lori stepped closer to Glenn, dropping her voice to a whisper. "And if we could keep it a secret..." she trailed off.

Glenn frantically nodded, wishing that the frightening woman would leave. Lori began to leave, but Glenn had one more thought: "Um, where would I find this?"

Lori spun back around, an indignant look on her face. Glenn smiled sheepishly, unknowingly digging himself into a bigger problem than he would've imagined.

* * *

The girl was perched again on her beam, nursing her wounds, tears flowing slowly down her face. Her expert fingers slowly probed her body, searching for broken bones. She tried to ignore the rainbow of bruises that littered her skin. She had never seen bruises turn so many colors before.

She crouched like an animal, ready to fight or fly should her attacker return for vengeance. The girl only wished that she had inflicted more pain on that bastard.

A hiss escaped her lips as she found a small fracture on one of her ribs, the skin above it oozing. The girl's hatred only festered in her mind as she continued to rip up her small black t-shirt, wishing she still had her pack since her undershirt was soaked through. She smirked. _Apocalyptic tye-dye. _

She smiled slightly, thinking of what Batsy would say to this. It had been only months since the girl had last seen her best friend, and the girl missed her dearly. With that thought her frown returned, being reminded of that last day in Atlanta. _Poor Batsy... She never knew what got her..._

The girl inhaled deeply, repressing the other memories that began to float to the surface. The screams echoing in her mind. The blood smeared on her face. The smell of death permeating the air... The girl breathed deeply, willing her mind to cease its replaying of painful memories. The girl finally accepted that she could no longer be the kind, loving girl she used to be. The girl still needed to remain civil towards the others, but as much as she had tried to remain some sort of humanity, this nightmare was no place for man.

It was a place for soldiers.

Warriors.

Survivors.

A place for her.

The girl's eyes snapped open, with a new level of clarity as she heard the group outside causing quite a stir. The memories were now securely locked away in a chest deep in the girl's subconscious. There was a great deal of shouting going on outside. The girl finished tying up her wounds best she could, pushing the deep-set pain away, and stalked over to the slats of the wall. She heard the group yelling of a walker in the well. The girl rolled her eyes as the people loudly debated how to get the walker out, settling on live bait.

_God, were these people stupid._

The girl walked away from the wall back to her perch, settling down to meditate. She _had_ to remember what she needed to do to survive. What her family had taught her that last day. What Adam had promised her. What Batsy had shown her.

A few tears escaped the girl's closed eyes, but she couldn't let the past keep overwhelming her. This needed to stop here and now.

The girl replayed Atlanta in her head, over and over. She needed to accept the horror of it all. So much death, so much sorrow. But there is no going back now. The past is the past, nothing more. She had to accept it and move on. That was a past life as compared to now.

No matter how hard she willed it, the girl would never truly accept her younger brother's fate.

_Oh Alexi, _she lamented, _how I wish I could do that day over, just for you. You had so much potential..._

The girl let the pain run freely through her heart, she would never forget the pain those piercing blue orbs screamed. She silently promised that from here on out, she would survive.

For Alexi, and Alexi alone.


	7. Elements

Daryl sauntered back into the group's small camp on the farm, several squirrels tied to his belt. He dropped the squirrels on the picnic table to prepare later as he walked to his tent. Daryl grabbed an empty beer bottle and gently placed the rose inside. He didn't see Carol outside, so he figured that she must still be holed up in the RV. Walking quickly through the camp to avoid the questioning stares, Daryl stomped into the RV and stopped.

It was clean.

Like, really _really _clean.

Daryl figured that Carol decided to deal with her grief by decontaminating the entire RV. He slowly made his way to the small bedroom in the back, still stunned by the appearance of the old vehicle. Daryl found Carol folding some sheets, eyes still a bit puffy. The woman quickly swiped at her eyes, noticing the hunter standing in the door.

She feebly gestured at the room, sniffling slightly. "I decided to tidy up a bit."

Daryl nodded. "It looks good."

He shifted slightly in the door, the silence between them hanging awkwardly. Daryl cleared his throat, and placed the bottle with a single Cherokee Rose in it on the small dresser.

"What's this?" Carol murmured.

"Well," Daryl began, "the story is that when American soldiers were movin' Indians off their land, on the Trail of Tears, the Cherokee mothers were grievin' and cryin' so much 'cause they were losing their little ones along the way. Exposure an' disease an' starvation; a lot of them just disappeared." Carol was staring at him, captivated by his story, her eyes glistening slightly. Daryl continued, "So the elders, they sent a prayer. Asked for a sign to uplift the mother's spirits. Give 'em strength, hope. The next day, this rose started to grow right where the mother's tears fell." He paused. "I'm not fool enough to think there's any flowers bloomin' for my brother. But, I believe, this one is bloomin' for your little girl."

Carol's eyes welled with tears. "Thank you."

Daryl smiled awkwardly, and began to make his way out of the RV.

A thought entered Carol's mind, as she stood to catch up to him.

"Daryl?" The hunter turned to face the grieving mother. "There was an incident today."

Daryl took a step back into the RV, eyes growing cold. This could not be good.

Carol took a deep breath before continuing. "Shane, he uh, well..." Daryl looked at her intensely, eyes softening a bit to reassure her, but his eyebrows remained furrowed. Carol took another breath. "Shane went into the shed today, after Glenn got spooked or somethin'." The words tumbled out of her mouth as his eyes widened. "I don't know what happened, but I heard there was a fight an' she attacked Shane or somethin'. But I don't know exactly, its rumors at this point. Glenn made a run into town and Shane's trying to get Rick to kill her. An'-"

Daryl placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Carol's eyes were filled with sadness and guilt. She was imagining that this mystery girl could be in the same position as her Sophia at this point.

He nodded in understanding. "Thank you," he breathed.

Another second and Daryl shot out the door, off to find the keys to the shed.

He was gonna give that bitch her god damn sky and Rick could go fuck himself.

* * *

The girl crouched in the shadows on her beam, listening to the tussle going on in the distance. She could hear several people yelling all at once, so she couldn't exactly make out what was going on, but apparently it was important. She didn't move from her spot to see what the hullabaloo was, just in case they brought their argument into her den.

The voices grew louder, presumably coming closer. She heard a few distinct voices rise above the rest.

Rick: "Daryl! You can't do that! We don't know-"

Dale: "She has every right to be free-"

Shane: "Don't you dare let that bitch out-"

Daryl: "After what you've put her through! She deserves-"

Lori: "Rick, think of Carl!"

And so on and so forth.

The girl wrinkled her nose in confusion, she knew what they were talking about, but the constant stream of voices filled her head and got all mixed up. She did not want to see any of them, those cruel, unfeeling fiends. She had been civil, acted human even, yet they still tried to kill her. She wanted nothing to do with whatever spat they were having. She coiled her muscles and waited, knowing that the door would be opened soon.

She heard the jingle of keys outside the door, followed by some very loud cursing. Daryl flung the door open, finding her immediately. The girl could hear Rick and Shane arguing outside, but she didn't care. Her bones still stung from their beating earlier. The girl drew her arms back slightly, hissing loudly at the intruder.

Daryl saw the animal, the betrayal, the hurt, in her eyes. He didn't blame her for reacting to him like that. Daryl simply backed up against the wall and gestured toward the door.

"Go on." His scruffy voice, oddly calm, hit the girl like a wave.

_Wait, what?_

She dropped down to the floor with a soft thud, slightly tilting her head at him. She was confused. Was he really...

Daryl felt a pain in his heart when he saw the bruises on her skin. She didn't deserve this, no one did. He saw the poor, confused child in her eyes, wondering what she had done wrong to deserve such punishment. Such pain. Daryl saw himself in her eyes, and he hated it.

"Go. Yer free."

Her eyes widened. _Free?_

Rick rushed in and grabbed Daryl away from the door, pushing him further into the room. The girl didn't hear what they were yelling. Shane rushed in, getting in Daryl's face while Lori and Dale tried to calm the squabble. The girl didn't see the fight. She didn't care.

Her sky was calling her.

The girl slowly walked towards the door, no one bothering to notice her advancement. Her eyes shone with the light of the day.

_Free._

Carol had been stitching up some clothes when Rick had found Daryl going to release the girl. Carol didn't want to get involved with the scuffle, so she had stayed at the camp, watching from afar. She knew she shouldn't get involved, but she also knew what that girl had gone through in her short time in their care. Finishing up the shirt she was stitching, Carol snuck into the house and grabbed the girl's things: a backpack, a quiver of arrows, and a snow white bow. Carol quickly walked over to the open door, sounds of argument spilling out from the inside. She set the things down outside the door and began to walk away. Carol turned around for but a moment, but what she saw made her stop and stare.

The girl paused at the door frame, and stared at her feet. She stared at the dirt on the other side of the shed's threshold. The girl seemed mesmerized by it. Carol saw the colorful bruises that littered the girl's frame. Colors that she had never even thought existed were etched on the girl's skin. Carol studied the girl's intense face, her olive skin with big, intelligent hazel eyes. The girl had high cheekbones that were framed by a mess of wild, beautiful brown curls. The girl stood there, staring at the dirt, and slowly, tentatively, took a step outside.

Carol saw the girl's chest expand as she gasped, the cool air meeting her broken body. She didn't look dangerous, not to Carol. She looked like a girl who adapted to this hell. Who learned how to survive. But she was still only a little girl.

Suddenly the girl's head snapped up, her entire face lighting up with the realization that she was out of that shed. Carol watch as she sprinted outside, running towards the edge of the hill that the shed sat on. The girl leapt and squealed with joy. She did a cartwheel at the top of the hill and tumbled down the hill, her laughter and giggles of joy warming Carol's heart.

_She only wanted to be free_, Carol thought. _She never wanted to hurt anyone._

Shane must have heard the girl's laughter, because he stormed out a second later, shouting profanities at the girl. Hershel's family was standing on their porch, watching the entire debacle. Rick came out, trying to subdue Shane while Lori screeched about her son's safety, scuttling back to camp. Dale came out, searching for the girl, trying to ensure that she was indeed safe from Shane's wrath. Daryl exited last, a triumphant smile on his face. He stood in front of the door, suddenly noticing the girl's things right outside the door. He smiled.

_Carol._

The girl climbed back up the hill on her belly, a mischievous grin on her face as she watched the scene. She was shielded by the long grasses on the hill, so she could watch them argue all she wanted. The girl momentarily lowered her head to smell the earth under her fingers, relishing its beautiful smell. The grass slightly swaying around her in the wind, tickling her exposed skin. The girl smiled, this is where she belonged.

As the argument went on and on, Daryl slowly walked forward, the girl's stuff in his hands. He knew she was happy to be out of that shed, Daryl just wished that she might stick around. Anyone who could get so deep under Shane's skin would always be welcomed by him.

Daryl stood in front of the hill.

"Hey Bitch!" he called. The arguing around him quieted down. "Bitch!"

The girl's grinning face popped up among the grasses, her smile disappearing when she saw what he was holding.

"Want yer shit back or what?"

The girl slowly stood up and walked over to the hunter, her face full of wonder and thanks. She was about to reach for her things, but thought better of it. Instead, she threw her arms around the older man's waist and hugged him. Daryl stumbled, slightly taken aback by the girl's reaction. A huge smile spread across her face, small tears of joy leaking out from the corners of her eyes. She couldn't be more thankful to this one man who had done so much for her in so little time. She backed off smiling, reaching for her things. The girl slung her backpack on her back, it feeling just as heavy as she remembered it. Her fingers expertly found their way around her bow, knowing their place. Her quiver made small noises of shifting arrows.

She turned to grin at the rest of the group, gawking at her. She spun back and forth, her smile unrelenting.

Until she spotted it.

A tree.

A very tall tree.

She loved trees.

What better way to celebrate her newfound freedom then climbing up to the top of a tree and feeling the breeze.

Unfortunately, the girl didn't realize that under this tree was the group's campsite. Not that she cared.

A fire sparked in the girl's eyes, as her grin widened. She full out sprinted toward the camp, eying up the branch she intended to catch.

The people at the shed saw her start out, and the yelling continued. Shouting insults at one another, blaming Daryl or Rick, screaming for someone to catch her. Hershel still stood on his porch, watching the spirited young girl enjoy her freedom. He knew she wasn't a threat, but who was he to stop Shane's foolish folly? Hershel chuckled as the rest of the group screamed at the oncoming girl.

Daryl, on the other hand, simply began to stagger forward, watching this feat. His eyes narrowed as he caught some of her movements while she ran. She expertly strung her bow, still gripping its middle as she ran. The girl secured her pack to her back and fastened her quiver to her leg, ensuring that neither would fly open.

All while running at a full sprint.

However, the spectacle didn't end there. The girl feet hit the ground, she pushed off, her small body stretching through the air as she reached for a branch at least seven or eight feet off the ground.

Yet she didn't fall.

The girl's fingers curled around the large branch, bow still in hand, as she swung herself around the branch. She landed nimbly, one foot in front of the other, as she raced for the next branch. She continued leaping branch to branch, never missing her mark, never pausing. Her ascent was almost instinct. Like an animal. She knew exactly where the next branch would be and how to get to it.

Hershel watched the girl with fascination as she climbed higher and higher into the tree, until the branches obscured her completely. He smiled, as he saw a few of the better characters around the camp drop their jaws with awe at her speedy climb. Nearly everyone craned their necks to catch a glimpse of the mystery girl after she disappeared into the branches.

Carl shouted out, "There! I see her! There she is!"

Everyone ran to the young boy who had pulled away from his mother to point at the girl in the tree.

She was at least a hundred feet in the air, sitting contently on a smaller branch. She had her bow in one hand, and she was staring into the wind, letting it blow her wild hair out of her face. She looked like she was in her element. She was at peace.

Back on the ground, Shane had grabbed his shotgun from the RV. He clicked it loudly as he passed by Hershel.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Hershel strode off the porch, loudly proclaiming Shane's shenanigans. "I thought I told you people no guns on my property!"

Rick heard Hershel and tore his gaze away from that mystery girl. "Shane!"

Shane ignored him, walking away from the tree until he had a clear line of fire at the girl.

"SHANE!"

Lori pulled Carl closer to her, eying the confrontation warily. Shane seemed to have a personal vendetta against the girl.

Rick strode over to Shane, grabbing the man's shoulder and pushing it. "What the hell do ya think you're doin'? Huh!"

"Get off me." Shane shoved Rick away. "I'm gonna warn 'er first."

Shane took aim, and whistled. The girl trained her eyes on Shane, gun pointed at her. She narrowed her eyes, wondering what the fuck he was playing at.

"Alright, I'm gonna say this once, an' only once," Shane raised his voice so she could hear him. "Yer gonna climb down that there tree, and drop yer bow. Ya hear me?"

The girl stared at the shotgun.

Shane shouted louder, "Ya hear me!"

Everyone's attention was on the girl, waiting for her reaction.

The girl rolled her eyes.

"YA HEAR ME!"

She nimbly drew an arrow and shot it at the ground in front of Shane's feet.

Shane jumped back in surprise, but his anger grew and he loaded the shotgun. "HEY! YOU GET YER ASS DOWN HERE RIGH-"

She shot another arrow, knocking his baseball cap off his head.

Daryl fought back a laugh as Shane stumbled back. Daryl knew the girl had that wicked grin on her face. She wasn't actually gonna hurt Shane, she's just teasin' him.

Shane was mad as hell right now. He readied his stance and aimed for the girl. She stuck her tongue out at him. Shane fired at her, of course she ducked and it missed her. The man growled angrily as he readied another shot. Rick stepped in front of him, pushing the shotgun down. "That's enough," Rick commanded. Shane gave him a wayward look, but continued sneering at the girl.

Daryl was still looking at the girl, her attention focused elsewhere. He had no clue what she was staring at, but she seemed so captivated by it.

Then he heard it.

_Hwonk! Hwonk!_

Geese? Daryl head swiveled, searching for the birds. They were flying out of the woods on the opposite side of Hershel's property. Daryl glanced back up at the girl at the top of the tree.

She looked tranquil, at peace with the world. No emotions were displayed on her face. She just stared at the geese, ignoring Shane and Rick's argument down below.

The girl quickly raised her bow, releasing one arrow. Then another. And another.

Faster than those on the ground could comprehend what she was doing.

She never missed her target.

The girl loosed two more arrows at the flock of geese, hitting a total of five before they were out of range. She lowered her loaded bow and looked dismayed at the end of her hunt. The girl vanished back into the tree, bringing her backpack along with her.

On a branch some fifteen feet off the ground, she secured her bag to the trunk of the tree and continued down with her quiver and bow. She nimbly landed on the ground, ignoring the spectators' screams. Especially Lori's hysterics. She nonchalantly walked off in the direction of her kill.

One the girl was out of earshot, Lori rushed over to her husband, clawing at his arm. "Rick, we need to do something about her. She's dangerous. She could hurt Carl. We can't keep her around. We..." Lori continued babbling on to Rick, who was obviously ignoring her. Shane just glared after her.

Carol walked by Daryl, back towards the picnic table, giving him a small smile. "Best thing you've brought back so far," she whispered so only he could hear. Daryl smirked. No, the best thing he would bring back would be Sophia. But this girl, right now she was pretty damn close. He could see her striding back to camp, five geese in hand.

Everyone stopped to stare as the girl walked up to Rick, geese in hand, arrows sticking out of the geese's heads. Not their bodies, not their necks, their _heads_. Not even Daryl was that good. She yanked the arrows out of the birds, wiping them off on her pants as she handed her kill to the leader.

The girl smiled sweetly, climbing back up to her branch as the group stared in awe.

Before Shane could get a word in otherwise, Daryl strode up to Rick. "D'ya think she's still out ta kill us?"

Rick stared at Daryl.

"That's what I thought. I'm gunna take 'er huntin' in a t'morrow. See what she can really do. And ain't nothin' you can say can make me change my mind."

Shane looked disgusted when Rick nodded, still taken aback by the geese in his hand. "Yeah...that'll be good. Maybe you can...get her ta talk...or somethin'. Get her name at least...if she's gonna stay." With that, Rick walked towards the picnic table to lay the geese down next to the squirrels.

Daryl smiled, and sauntered over to the tree.

"Hey Bitch!"

She soundlessly dropped down to a lower branch, still beaming. She swung her legs over the side of the branch, enjoying herself. _Yes?_

"Be up before sunrise, we're goin' huntin'."

Her eyes lit up. _Yes! Of course! It'll be good to get away from these assholes._

Daryl smiled again. She's a crazy bitch, but a damn good shot.

* * *

**One of my fav chapters so far. Read/Review! ~Toni**

**Oh, and thank you to that last Guest review on Ch 6. It means a lot. I spent a good week developing her character before I began writing this. She has a whole backstory and everything. :D It's great!**


End file.
